Salvation
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Balinor hears a bad word said about his mother and asks his father about it. A story about the goodness of visions and the salvation of Morgana's soul. In the 'Bliss' universe.


"Papa what's a witch?" Balinor asks at Merlin's feet.

His eldest son of four was sitting next to Merlin while they watched the king train…not a favorite past time but Merlin did have duties today, mainly following around King Prat and his son and making sure _Arthur_ doesn't get himself killed. He also, ridiculously, told Balinor he would spend the day with him. It is not that he does not want his son around. In fact he would rather whisk Balinor off to the lake and practice magic then watch this atrocity. _Duties_ the stupid voice in his head sang…it sounded like Morgana…only time he doesn't like to hear her voice.

"Why do you ask?" he looks down at his son for a brief moment.

"A boy in town told me that Mama was a witch…and I was the bastard son of a witch." He state simply, he looks down and starts to play with the grass near his shoes.

His eyes widen but he keeps his focus straight ahead on Arthur and Tom. His hands clench behind him. This conversation could not happen now…his son was too young. _Then again will he ever be old enough to hear such an awful tale?_ Somehow that voice sounded like Nimueh…and she is taunting him.

"Your mama is not a witch Balinor and you are not a bastard child."

He eyes bore into the field. His magic pulsating within him, he takes deep breaths, _emotions Merlin_, stupid Nimueh voice.

"Why would he call her a witch then? I'm not a bastard? He said she killed lots of people."

He took a deep breath, _1 2 3, 1 2 3, _he looked down at his son, Balinor's sharp blue eyes matching his own.

"Come on Bali, I think King Arthur can do without us for a few hours."

Arthur looks to the sidelines as Merlin exits. The warlock is holding Balinor to his side. Arthur's eyes are taken off Tom's training for the moment. A hunted look is covering Merlin's face and the king does not press just turns and shouts out another formation for his son to try.

* * *

_Morgana, my love where are you? I need you…_

The message is sent through their channel. It can reach over fifty meters in any direction, and if he really pushes himself, one hundred meters. Unfortunately, when out of range he is out of luck. He hopes she is in the castle, close to the woods toward the lake where he and Balinor are walking.

Balinor is clutching to his father. He knows he's going to get a talk…no one ever really likes Papa's talks. Even Uncle Arthur tells Balinor how he always finds himself daydreaming whenever _his papa_ talks. The thought makes the boy giggle.

As they walk the thoughts still linger in the young cherub's mind. He thinks "witch" is a naughty word. One Mama would scold him for if he said it in her presences. That is why he asked his papa, Papa always let him get away with stuff.

When Merlin hears no response by the time he settles himself at the lake's side he knows he is on his own with this one. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, how does he even start this conversation? _Oh Morgana I need you right now…_

"Is witch a naughty word Papa?" Balinor asks from Merlin's lap.

Well let's start with that question.

"Yes witch is a very naughty word, never call someone a witch it's very mean. So is the word bastard. Who told you those words?"

"Jeremy."

"Of the house of Lemmer? Erwin's third son?"

Balinor simply nods. He should have know, another sigh escaping him. The Lemmer's were never a fan of Morgana's return, but this is intolerable. Telling a young child such stories about their mother without knowing anything, what were they thinking?

"Is Mama a…naughty word?" Balinor asks again, now playing with grass in his lap.

His eyes are sad, he loves his mama, and she's defiantly not a naughty word. He wants to cry, he wants Papa to tell him he's right.

"Your right Balinor your mama is _defiantly_ not a naughty word."

"Am I…a naughty word?" Merlin sighs.

"You, my son, are most certainly not a naughty word."

"Then why did Jeremy say that?"

Merlin sighs…here he goes.

"Balinor let me tell you a story," the boy snuggles up to his father a smile adorningly at his face, he loves Papa's stories.

"A very long time ago Mama and Papa were not as in love as they are now. In fact, we were mortal enemies."

Was this right? Telling a child this…Balinor's eyes widen.

"Like the house of Loveguard is to the house of Pendragon and Alwin?"

Loveguard was the only house in all of Albion that still opposed Arthur's rule. They have been at odds for far too many years, but Arthur will not lay siege to their castle. _I do not wish to rule anyone, but bring us together in peace under one crown. If you refuse my alliance, then so be it. I will not have quarrels with your kingdoms. _The Once and Future King indeed. The tension did require some minor missions. Loveguard was one of the reasons he was pulled from his family so much, magical creatures coming in second.

"Yes just like that."

Balinor sits and waits.

"For many years your mama was corrupted by her hated of your great-grandfather Uther. Her hated drove her mad and into a chaos that she could not come out of for a long time."

"Great-grandfather Uther was not nice to magical people…right Papa?"

The legends of Uther's purge still stings the magical community to this day.

"Yes, and your mama being the passionate woman she was wanted to do the right thing, to overthrow the king and take over Camelot to restore magic…for a long time she did not have faith in Arthur to do the job."

"Uncle Arthur's a good king, right Papa?" Merlin smiles.

"He is Balinor. Your mama, though, was very cunning. She actually overtook Camelot twice!"

"Twice?"

"Twice!"

"Mama is amazing."

Balinor has stars in his eyes. He believed his mama walked on water. Merlin could see this going into admiration and quickly rectified the situation.

"It was very naughty of her Balinor."

The boy looks dejected.

"I know Papa."

"Anyway, she did not stay like that for long. After her second take over she was hurt and Papa's friend Aithusa went to help her against Papa's wishes."

"I love Aithusa!" Merlin smiles, Balinor's elation only lasts for a moment.

"Why didn't you want to help Mama, Papa?" Merlin sighs.

"Back then my little Bali, your mama and I were very much at odds with our ideas on how to save magic. She was very stubborn and I had a destiny to protect the king. We both have done awful things to each other…I have hurt your mama probably more then she has hurt me. Balinor, your mama…she was a witch," _should he even say this?_ "but she is not anymore. When your cousin Tom was two she came back to Camelot and laid her life down at Arthur's feet. We were all surprised for there were rumors she had aligned herself with another powerful sorcerer Mordred."

"More powerful than you papa?" Merlin chuckles.

"You should know, my son, that no one is more powerful than me." He tickles his son, who giggles in delight.

"Mordred was to your mother what Arthur is to me, the other side of our coins. When she left him, we couldn't find Mordred anywhere. Your mother even gave up his location to us once to prove her loyalty. I was very happy to see she had changed her ways."

"Because you love her?" Merlin contemplates the question for a moment, thinking how best to answer.

"I think a part of me always wanted the best for your mother, and that is a form of love. I think…I think I did love her when we were first friends. She was so loyal, so righteous for the common man, a woman passionate and so forward thinking. Even when she was…a witch…I still found myself captivated by her and wishing everyday to save her. The thing is Balinor…my love could never make her return. That was something she did all on her own."

"Did Mama love you?"

"You know son, I never asked if she did then."

"She's good now…right Papa?"

"She's the best."

The boy puts his hand under his chin in an attempt to mimic Merlin's "thinking" pose.

"Why did she come back Papa?" Merlin looks down at the question and smiles.

"Because of you."

"Me?" Balinor squeaks.

"Your mama had two visions that plagued her for a whole year before her return to Camelot. One vision was of a fiery battle between your mama and me, and the other of a room. The room looked like the ones here in Camelot. It was richly furnished, flowers everywhere, a luxurious bed, and a vanity fit for a queen. On her desk was a memo addressed to 'Morgana High Priestess of Camelot' and in her arms sat a babe. She was cooing to him and he was grabbing her hair. She called him Balinor, and did not understand the meaning of the name for so long. It was actually not until after we were married she told me the babe's name, and that was not until after I revealed who my father was. She said, over and over again, in the vision how happy she was to return to Camelot. You, Balinor, you saved your mother."

The little boy looks pleased, content, and small tears escape his eyes. Merlin holds him close.

"Your mama loves you more then she loved the throne. She sacrificed her dream for you because you were her new dream. She returned to Camelot a year later, deciding to pursue the path that would hopefully lead to your birth instead of a path that would certainly lead to her death. That is why she calls you her "little miracle" Balinor. You see, you could never be…a naughty word. You are the son we have because we love each other. Our family is everything to your mama and me."

The boy clung to his father. His mama loves him so much. He wants to always protect her.

"Can we go see Mama now Papa?"

Merlin hugs him tighter, a sense of calm overtaking him after their talk.

"Yes let's find her."

* * *

He had been sending out a signal to Morgana trying to find her the whole way back to the castle. When he ran into Rebecca he found out that she had gone out with Gwen to the lower town to pass out bread to the peasants. _My wife…_he shakes his head a smile never leaving his lips.

He is about to take Will to relieve Rebecca for the afternoon, he feels the need for family time, when he sees Lemmer walking with Arthur into the throne room.

"Rebecca I'm sorry to do this can you take Balinor and Will for a couple of hours? Then tell Angela and Bruce to prepare our food in mine and Morgana's chambers tonight for dinner."

"Of course Milord." Rebecca curtsies and walks off with both boys skipping and holding her hands.

She does not witness how Merlin's eyes turn gold and how his black cape flies behind him, or she would have been afraid.

* * *

Her feet hurt all the time now. Morgana is being supported by Angela on one side and Gwen on the other as they walk down the hall, she was so close to bursting she was almost tempted to magic her baby out, she never would because she was always too scared of the repercussions. She hears a loud bang come suddenly from the throne room. She sighs.

"Gwen, please tell me I'm having a hormonal episode and I did not just feel my husband's magic shoot out of the throne room." The queen looks apologetic.

"I'm afraid…you did, Morgana." Morgana looks down at her swollen feet and sends them an apology.

"Come on."

She waddles down the corridor, and is greeted with the most amusing sight. Percival and Gwaine are holding Merlin back while Elyan is restraining Lord Lemmer, the older man's nostrils flaring. She finds it comical, and as her hormones harass her, arousing. The rare times she ever sees Merlin all worked up really is a sight. His arms are behind him his golden eyes glowing, his clenched teeth, and those veins that pulsate under his skin, a delectable sight indeed.

_Are you having a problem Milord?_

Merlin seems stunned for a moment and looks over. The shock on his face is priceless and she smiles at him as she comes over, fixing herself to glide instead of waddle. She has an image to uphold. She sneaks a glance at Lemmer and sends him a disapproving look. She should ask the man what he has done to rile her husband up so much. She is always looking for new tricks.

Merlin looks down at her longingly as she comes over to face him. She puts her hands on either side of his face bringing his eyes up to hers.

_What wrong did he commit my love. I am sure it does not warrant this response._

"He called you a witch." He seethes out loud so everyone can hear the man's transgressions.

"Is she not a witch Merlin? She practices magic and is a woman!" Lemmer screams back.

Morgana turns, her eyes sparkle with danger, a haunting smile on her lips.

"He is right my love, by his definition I am a witch. A very powerful one at that" She advances on Lemmer, "I could probably skin him alive with one look if I so wished."

She is standing in front of the man now. She sees him falter slightly but does not back down. She will say she admires his daring.

"I could do that…but let's be honest here Lord Lemmer. Even smacking you across the face is _below_ my standings. You are so insignificant to my life that I do not even feel the need to warrant a physical much less an emotional response. You are not worth my husband's or my time. You are nothing more than a pathetic man looking to elevate himself by attacking the happiness of others."

She is so close to him, her eyes boring into his.

"You sir, are _below_ me."

Lemmer is seethes at this, he will be heard. He is a man of standing. She pulls away and smiles at his clear disapproval and walks back to her husband. She motions for Gwaine and Percival to release him.

"Merlin, how do you know he even said this?"

Merlin looks away.

"His son Jeremy said that to Balinor…" he sees Morgana tense.

He watches as her fingers squeeze together. He sees she is using her willpower not to jump the man. He gets close to her knowing what he will say next will send his wife over the edge. She is strong, but fierce when it comes to her children.

"Jeremy also called Balinor a bastard child of a witch." He finishes.

Not a second later he is holding her as best he can without squishing her stomach.

"You low level bastard!" Morgana screams at him.

Merlin puts a hand over her mouth before she has a chance to scream out an incantation that could start a war. He sends her soft messages through their channel, begging her to calm down, to think of her health, the child in her belly. She apologizes for thinking his actions earlier were unwarranted…she was wrong.

To the left Arthur and Gwen are taking deep breaths. This is Arthur's kin, how dare this man insult his nephews. He looks to Guinevere, she is furious.

"How can we allow this Arthur?" She states as she looks at the scene in front of her.

He clenches her hand and thinks about someone saying the same thing about Tom. Guinevere is not of noble birth, lords might whisper of Tom's standing as heir. He cannot allow this type of talk, but he knows he can never stop it.

"Lemmer." Arthur's commanding voice causes everyone to turn to him.

Morgana is being held by Merlin at this point, angry tears streaming down her face. Lemmer has finally been released, a scowl adoring his features.

"You must apologize to my sister and my brother-in-law at once. What you said is unforgivable. For your transgressions you will also pay the house of Alwin fifty pounds."

Lemmer's eyes widen.

"Sire you cannot-"

"I can and I did. No one should be spoken of in such a manner. We are people of noble and high birth. We should set a standard for the peasantry. We should show them how to properly live a good life."

"Would you charge a peasant for the same words? For they say it as well my lord!"

"Your peasant's maybe, but those here in Camelot have come to love the Lady Morgana again. She has worked hard to regain the trust of the people. You will be remembering her highlights for the future, for she is right. She could skin you alive with one thought. Peasants look to us for guidance. I hope in the future you will set a more positive example."

Lemmer bit his tongue and accepted the punishment. As he turned to walk out Arthur stops him one more time.

"Also, have Jeremy appear before me tomorrow. He will be put in the stocks for three days for his crude behavior."

Lemmer wants to protest but the look Arthur sends him shut him up instantly. The man walks with his head held high and right out of the throne room.

Morgana runs to Arthur and hugs him when Lemmer is out of sight.

"I am so sorry Arthur. I don't know what came over me."

Merlin also sends the King an ashamed looked. Arthur rubs Morgana's back while Gwen rubs her arm.

"I understand Morgana. I don't know how I would have handled someone saying something equally repulsive about Guinevere or Tom. Honestly can't say I would have acted any differently. If anything I am actually very proud of you."

She sniffles, and looks up at him.

"Really?" Her voice sounds small. Merlin's heart breaks a little.

"Yes. When you found out his transgressions on you, instead of attacking him you acted with the dignity I saw you possess in court all those years ago. He may have attacked you but you did not take it personally, and saw it as a desire for you status and your family. You were very strong sister. When you found out about your son, I cannot really blame you for your reaction. No one should call a child a bastard, weather it is true or not."

She hugs him again and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Arthur."

Gwen gushes next to Arthur and takes Morgana into a tight hug. Merlin finally takes her arm and leads her out of the court room, they will need much rest after today.

* * *

Ever since her return Morgana has gone above and beyond to prove she has changed. She has acted above dignified and proper in those first two years. It was only with Merlin that her true haughty, clever nature would come out. She would banter and scowl and act the way she used too. Around others, she was so desperate for approval she was almost a doll.

It took their marriage to finally coax her out of her pristine state, and back into the fiery passionate woman he always knew she was. He walks down the corridor with her now, their arms linked, her head on his shoulder, Angela and Bruce a safe distance behind.

"I am sorry my love." She whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Morgana. If you don't remember you were coaxing me out of my murderous state first." She giggles at this.

"Who would have ever thought?" This is received with good humor from both parties.

Upon reaching their rooms they are greeted with a wonderful sight, a table full of food and both sons drawing on the floor. As she walks in Will spots her first.

"Mama!" He wobbles over to her and he nestles into her skirts.

She smiles and hands him over to Merlin after giving him a generous kiss. When her sight falls on Balinor, her eyes become sad, an attempt at a small smile adorns her features. Merlin had not told her of their talk or the results of this problem.

"Balinor-"

He sprints over to her and buries his face in her skirts. He starts to cry clenching to his mother. She kneels down again crying with him, a very hard feet when pregnant. She goes to say something but he grabs her in a bear hug and holds.

"I love you mama. I'm glad I saved you."

She holds him to her breast and attempts to stand up. It takes Rebecca, Angela, and Merlin to steady her with Balinor still clinging to her neck. She looks to Merlin.

_I will tell you about it later._

They exchange a smile and Angela comes up to dry her lady's tears with a tissue. Morgana walks over to the table rubbing Balinor's back.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispers to him and clings tighter.

Merlin sits them all down and after much prying finally gets the boys in their respective seats. Bruce pours the wine and the boys are helped by Rebecca and Angela. Morgana steals a glance at Merlin who is smiling like an idiot. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. Morgana sighs.

_Salvation._

_**Fin.**_

**So I busted another one out! Yay! This is centered around their eldest cuz of reasons...really I have none I just thought it would be interesting to see how they handled telling a four year old how awful Morgana used to be. I think it went...kind of smoothly. HAHA:) As par usual I would love to hear from feedback from you guys! If not that's cool too:) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
